Returning at A Different Time
by Danii-Anne
Summary: A Edward and Bella story, Edward comes back at a different time in Twilight, leaving Bella, the magnet for all things remotely dangerous, to fend for herself. Will Edward still be her soulmate? Or will returning at a different time cost him her heart? R
1. From Twilight

**Here is the first chapter of my newest Twilight fan fic, I am not sure what people will think about this one, so I am hoping to get some reviews so I will know. For people who love my other fan fics, don't stress I will be updating those as well...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Please review**

Returning at a Different Time

From Twilight

I was already half way through my first day at Forks High school, I was surprised at how easy the day had been compared to all the horrors I had imagined during my sleepless time the night before.

I had imagined being completely lost and alone, being the centre of attention in absolutely every class and of course falling over a lot in front of everyone. It hadn't turned out that badly though.

I had a map to show me where my classes were, though I usually met someone in each class who was overly friendly and would offer to take me to my classes, I met Jessica Stanley who sat with me in both Trig and Spanish, she talked a lot, which meant I didn't have to.

I sat with Jessica and her friends in the cafeteria that day, and was introduced to all of her friends, I smiled and nodded a lot, and promptly forgot everybody's name as soon as she had moved on to the next person.

Jessica and her friends spoke mostly of people I didn't know, events I didn't know of and teachers I didn't really want to know, gossiping and bitching like typical teenagers, I looked away not paying attention, I couldn't really contribute and didn't really want to.

It was there, sitting in a crowded cafeteria that I first laid eyes on the figure that would haunt me for many months to follow. He was amazingly beautiful, sitting amongst others who could all easily pass for super models.

There were five of them, all staring off in different directions, not touching the plates of food they had sitting in front of them, not communicating, even between themselves, and the only ones in the crowded school who weren't paying attention to me.

I stared at them all, the tallest was built like a bear, with short brown hair and massive muscles, I decided he could probably crush a tree trunk with no trouble at all. Though there was something about him, though he looked dangerous and invincible there was something in his face that spoke of a sweet, gentle and almost child-like nature.

The blonde girl sitting across from him was stunning, her blonde hair perfectly straight and with a tall body and perfect figure that belonged on a runway. She stood up and walked with such grace, leaving the cafeteria and making every girl feel that little much better without her around.

The middle aged boy by the looks of him, had blonde hair as well, neatly styled so it fell naturally into his eyes, hiding them and giving him a look of mystery and intrigue, I couldn't decide what to think of him, and moved on to the next girl instead.

This one was the opposite of her friend, though she was beautiful and graceful her hair was short and pitch black, spiked up and styled, it suited her perfectly though wasn't something I could pull off. She was short as well, though still graceful, and looked full of energy.

The last boy of their group looked to be the youngest, with bronze coloured hair and a perfect face, he was amazing, his face held a story so complex that I was sure I could never understand though it was masked so completely with beauty.

I was amazed at myself, I had never been good at reading the people around me, and I couldn't understand these five at all, though there was something that made me know that they were not what they seemed to be, I saw something else that everyone else couldn't see, I just wasn't sure what it was yet.

I tapped Jessica on the shoulder, and she turned to look at me, I had no idea what conversation I had just interrupted, and I didn't really care, I finally dragged my eyes away from the bronze haired boy and met Jessica's confused look.

"Jess, who are they?" I asked, trying to keep the awe out of my voice when I asked the question, Jessica didn't even look to whom I meant, obviously she knew who it was who had attracted my attention.

"They're the Cullen's, the big one, that's Emmett, the blonde girl who left is Rosalie, the blonde boy there is her twin Jasper, the one with the short spiky hair is Alice, and the beautiful bronze haired boy is Edward."

I stared at them, all pretty old names, just as the youngest one, Edward looked up, he met my gaze and a strange look came over his face, as though something had confused him, my cheeks burned and I longed to drop my gaze though he held on to me as strongly as though he was touching me physically.

Finally his burning gaze dropped and he looked away as though he was completely uninterested, I dropped my gaze quickly as well and tuned back into what Jess was saying about the Cullen family.

"And Mrs Cullen has had Jasper and Rosalie with her since they were only eight years old, and Doctor Cullen adopted Emmett, Edward and Alice. Though when Doctor and Mrs Cullen married Rosalie and Jasper chose to keep their own last name of Hale."

That surprised me, I wondered if they perhaps didn't approve of Doctor Cullen, for them not to want to share his last name. Obviously the look on my face was confused because Jess leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered to me.

"They did it so that we wouldn't all gossip as much, you see they're all together, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett, they're dating! Poor Edward doesn't have anyone though, but nobody here is good enough to fill that gap for him apparently."

I glanced at Edward again and noticed that he was smiling, he was standing with the rest of his family now, I was surprised until I looked around and noticed mostly everyone was standing up ready to go, lunch time was over and we were running late.

I blushed as I walked in late to Biology, looking at my shoes and mumbling an excuse of getting lost, saying that Angela a nice girl who had sat with us at lunch and politely reminded me of her name on the way to biology, had saved me from going the completely wrong way.

My Biology teacher just nodded and handed me a text book, pointing to the only available table in the class room, I sighed and kept my eyes on my feet until I reached the desk, dropping my books and sitting down, before looking over thinking to introduce myself to my new partner.

My eyes almost bugged out of my head as I came face to face with Edward Cullen, just as I opened my mouth to introduce myself the wind blew through the classroom throwing my hair in front of my face.

I was so embarrassed and I couldn't see, by the time I controlled my hair again and looked back towards him again, Edward's face had changed, he looked furious, he pulled his chair away from mine and angled it as far away as possible without turning his back to the teacher.

I was shocked, and more than just a little hurt, I didn't think I smelt bad or anything, and surely I hadn't done anything to insult him enough to get this kind of reaction. I moved my hair over my right shoulder as a curtain so I didn't have to see his face, and focussed instead on my work and taking notes.

The second the bell rang signalling the end of class Edward was gone, the furious look still in place as he rushed through the door at the front of the classroom. I hadn't even gathered my books and with a sigh I began to get my stuff ready for my least favourite class, gym.

"Hi, Isabella?" I looked up startled, I hadn't heard anyone come to stand beside me, yet there was a blonde boy smiling at me politely. I tried to smile back though I was still to confused with my encounter with Edward Cullen to be to polite.

"My name is Mike, would you like some help finding your next class?" I tried to explain that I was sure to be able to find the gym without assistance, but Mike was in gym next as well and he was overly enthusiastic about trying to help.

Mike was easy to talk to, laughing and joking the whole way, he didn't mind that I didn't talk much which was good, I wasn't really in the mood for his over happiness right now. I wasn't happy at all.

I was confused about my encounter with Edward, I was now going to make a fool out of myself in gym, and also I just couldn't find the will to be happy in a place that rained so much that it disturbed my sleep.

Yes I was acting like a child, but I didn't feel at home without the sun and it was difficult for me to function on little sleep. I sighed and tried to be more attentive after all Mike was just trying to be nice.

Finally gym was over for the day as well, Mike walked me out to my car, though I had to stop in at the office to hand in my slip, I walked in still preoccupied and stood in the line, there was only one person in front of me who was arguing over whether they could swap their biology class.

Another girl walked in behind me, and the wind whipped through my hair for the second time that day, yet again by the time I was able to see again, Edward Cullen was glaring at me with a fury I had never seen before in his eyes.

I was shocked that I hadn't recognised him before as he swung around made and excuse to the woman at the counter and rushed out of the small office. I was considering following him, and asking what his problem was, but I was too much of a coward and instead I chose to slowly hand my slip over and walk back outside.

Mike was, yet again waiting to finish walking me to my truck, and I gladly let him talk about teachers and assignments and people at the school without much of my input. I had just finished a big and stressful day, and I had many things to think about.

I looked around for Edward Cullen, annoyed that he was still on my mind, however I couldn't think of anything else. My heart thrummed with the excitement of seeing him again the next day, though also with fear at his furious glances.

As I finally reached my truck, I said goodbye to Mike, promising to meet him in the morning for a coffee before school. I thought as I drove back towards my own house that had I really been thinking, I never would have agreed to that plan. However it was too late to back out now.

As I arrived home, I began to cook dinner for myself and Charlie, and also rushed upstairs to check my emails, there was of course three worried emails from Renee, begging me to come home, and also to reply to her so she knew I was safe.

I wrote back to my mother quickly so she would relax and stop stressing herself out, though of course it probably wouldn't work, I told her about school, my friends, my teachers, everything, well almost everything, I left out the enigma which was Edward Cullen.

Then there was one final email, it was from a email address I didn't recognise, and was definitely unhelpful . How could I know who that was? The email contained only one small sentence, and it didn't help me to know who it was, if anything it was the cherry on the most confusing day of my life.

_It's easier this way, I am sorry._

**So that's the first chapter, I know it is confusing so far, but if you stick with it a lot more will be revealed in the next chapter which I am hoping to get up in the next day or so, so please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Dani.**


	2. Boundaries

**Okay chapter two, how exciting, I am doing a lot of writing at the moment and updating both my current stories tonight, I am so happy that many people enjoyed this story when I first posted it last night it was a great response.**

**I would love some more reviews so that I know what people think about the stories, though I know it's a little early yet.**

**Disclaimer: This is for the whole story so I don't have to put one in every chapter: Anything that you recognise is not mine and I will not take credit for the characters or any other parts of this story in which you recognise as the work of Stephanie Meyer. **

**REVIEW**

Returning at a Different Time

Boundaries

The email intrigued me, who would send me that email, I had no friends in Phoenix, and besides the email was much to cryptic to be something friends would send to one another. Was it meant for me? Or was it an accident?

I didn't have the answers that I wanted so badly regarding this email, and I certainly didn't have any idea what to do, I had a creeping feeling that this email was meant for me, I had to know who had sent it to me.

However I had already ruled out asking for Charlie's help, surely his Police gadgets would have no trouble locating the computer used to send the email, and therefore the person behind it, but admitting to Charlie that I was getting weird and unexpected emails on my second day here, yeah pretty much suicide.

I would have a police escort where ever I went, and that would be not only embarrassing but highly inconvenient, any friends I may be on the way to making would be gone the second that measure was put in place for my protection.

So far I had met quite a lot of people, there was Jess of course, my friend from Trig and Spanish, Mike who it turned out was in my English, Biology and Gym class, there was Eric who had introduced himself after English and helped me find my next class, Angela who had shown me the way to Biology and then another three girls and two boys I had sat with in the cafeteria today.

I didn't want to think about Biology though, or our lunch time, I didn't want the tragically beautiful face to intrude into my rather pleasant thoughts this afternoon. Though the email was agitating me, I wanted to know who it was from, I was a lot more relaxed about my thoughts towards my second day at school.

I looked once more at the email before closing down the internet browser and shutting off the old computer in my room. I grabbed my favourite books, written by Jane Austen, what could I say, I was a sucker for the classics and started to read Sense and Sensibility while dinner was cooking.

Since I hadn't realised the low supplies we had in the cupboards at the moment, as I had only moved in yesterday and we had pizza for dinner, I was cooking fish. Charlie did have a lot of fish in his cupboards, so I had put some fish on the grill, cut up some potatoes and put them in the oven.

We were going to have homemade fish and chips, it wasn't really much but with the limited supplies it was really the best I had to work with. I sat and read my book for much longer then I had meant to.

I didn't have much school work to do yet, though I had planned to get a small head start so that I wouldn't fall behind in my work. However I was to caught up in my book and only jumped off my bed when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull in.

Thankfully I had the over turned down low so our food would cook slowly and nothing had burnt. I quickly set the table and dished up the plates as Charlie took off his boots and his gun and went to switch the T.V on in the living room.

At dinner we had a awkward and forced conversation about how I had enjoyed my first day of school, the people that I met and the classes that I had. Charlie insisted in telling me the background of the families of all my new friends and whether or not they were 'acceptable.'

Most of the meal we were quiet, it wasn't until Charlie was taking seconds and I was thinking about the Cullen's that the question slipped out of my mouth.

"Dad, what about the Cullen family, they seem a little bit, left out at school." I knew that I hadn't explained it very well, but they were so mysterious that I couldn't think of a better way to phrase my question.

Surprisingly Charlie's face darkened with anger, I was shocked it usually took a lot to upset my father, however now he looked angrier then I had ever seen him, there was obviously more to the Cullen's then I had hear about.

"Doctor Cullen is an amazing man, my partner was injured not to long ago and would have died if it wasn't for Carlisle. He could go anywhere in the world and get paid any amount of money yet he stays here, the towns people should stop their gossiping and learn to accept him as what he is, an honest and competent man."

I was shocked, Charlie had never been known for public speaking and this was a pretty long spiel for him, he must feel very strongly against what the town was saying about the Cullens, I was also surprised at first until I realised that Carlisle must be the Doctor's first name.

"They are all very beautiful." I said quietly, I didn't want Charlie to be angry at me as well, he turned to me and smiled nodding and laughing at the same time, obviously it wasn't just the teenage girls at my school who had noticed this.

With a sigh I looked down at our now empty plates and got up to do the dishes, Charlie sat awkwardly for a few minutes before shuffling off into the lounge room to watch the news. I did the dishes, and rummaged through the fridge and the pantry, making a list of the groceries I would pick up after school tomorrow, I then grabbed the grocery money from the top shelf of the pantry and headed back to my room.

After a hot shower, I changed into my bed clothes, brushed my teeth and climbed into my bed. It wasn't really all that late just yet, only just 8:30, but after a sleepless night last night and a stressful day today I was ready for a early night.

Silently I turned off my light and set my alarm for the next morning, rolling over I closed my eyes and instantly my head was filled with thoughts of the mysterious Cullen family. I was thankful to finally fall asleep and escape from my constant thoughts of Edward.

I awoke early the next morning, after a good sleep I was ready for my second day, though I still didn't like the rain, and I knew I was going to have to play sports in gym today, but at least I was well rested, and I hated to admit to myself that there was some excitement in seeing Edward Cullen again today.

I ate a granola bar for breakfast as I searched my cupboard for something that made me look interesting, I was disgusted in myself, trying to catch Edward's eye, but all I really wanted was a way to open a conversation with him, I just didn't have the confidence to walk up and start talking.

I chose a turtle neck sweated which was a pretty cream colour, I pulled out my old grey skinny jeans and my black boots, I pulled my plain black jacket over the top and new that I still looked plain though I looked nice as well.

I had given up trying to look like a super model, I just didn't know how, and besides I was comfortable in these clothes, they looked like me. I sighed and quickly brushed my teeth and my hair, knowing there was nothing that would make that more interesting so I just let it fall which ever way it pleased.

I was glad to see at least that the full nights sleep had removed the bags from under my eyes that I had yesterday, I couldn't believe I was so concerned with my appearance, and that someone I didn't even know had this affect on me.

With a sigh I grabbed my book bag, throwing in my wallet, books and a couple of pens and heading down stairs, I grabbed the key for my truck off of the hook just inside the door and pulled the hood of my jumper up, heading out into the rain and down to my truck.

Of course I got soaked by the time I reached the cab, I wasn't good at running, or even walking fast, I tended to fall over a lot, so being so challenged I had to walk slow, which meant more time in the rain.

I started the engine and my truck roared to life, I smiled a little at the sound of it, somehow my overly loud truck was very comforting. With another sigh I put the truck in reverse and went to meet Mike for our morning coffee.

When I parked outside the only coffee shop in town, which was right next to the grocery store, Mike was standing outside, holding an umbrella in one hand, he rushed to my car door and opened it for me, holding the umbrella above my head so I wouldn't get wet again.

I laughed at his chivalry and smiled at Mike, he was a nice guy, and I was glad about that, I had after all forgotten my own umbrella. We headed into the warm coffee shop, I didn't drink much coffee because it made me hyperactive, but I decided that considering the day was cold it wouldn't hurt to get a hot chocolate.

Mike ordered the same and we chattered as we waited for our coffee, sure Mike spoke a lot and he could be a little bit over enthusiastic but he was a really nice guy, and he was easy to talk to. I was glad I met him though I couldn't help comparing him to somebody else.

After we had finished our hot chocolate we headed off to school, we arrived with ten minutes spare and spent that time talking to Jess and Angela, the two boys who had sat with us yesterday were there as well, as were two out of the three girls. I remembered Lauren and Tyffany now, and as I spoke to them today I got the strange feeling that neither of them liked me all to much.

I couldn't imagine why, after all I hadn't done anything that could have offended them already, well I didn't think I had, but I chose to ignore it and after the polite greetings and a few questions I mostly spoke to Angela and Mike.

The two boys names were Tyler and Max, they were both very involved with Lauren and Tyffany and the girls were flirting outrageously, throwing their hair around and laughing at every little comment the boys made. However both boys constantly threw small looks in my direction which I was determined to ignore.

Jess basically swapped back and forth trying to talk to everybody, I could tell that she really wanted to be popular and thought that sucking up to Lauren was going to help that. I sighed and rolled my eyes at Angela and Mike who both laughed and nodded.

Thankfully the bell rang soon and we all headed off to our classes. The morning went quickly for me, all a blur of note taking, I got my first English assignment, and some homework to do for Trig. I decided I would do the homework when I got home and start the English assignment as well.

When we arrived at the cafeteria there were more people at our table then the day before, I was surprised until I realised Mike and a few of his friends as well as Eric the boy from my English class had come to sit with us as well.

Jess of course loved all of the attention, and was smiling constantly and flirting with the different boys sitting around us. I ignored most of it, bored of Jess's constant flirting already, I chose to speak to Angela and Mike again instead, they were much more interesting.

However as I sat down to start my lunch, I finally braved a look over at the Cullen's table, not wanting it to be obvious and therefore have to answer awkward questions. It was obvious, not to my friends but when I glanced up there were four pairs of butterscotch eyes staring back at me.

I was shocked, Edward wasn't at the table today, I wondered where he was, however the rest of his family were there, they were all staring at me and none of them looked happy, Jasper looked like he didn't really care, Emmett and Alice looked curious but Rosalie looked furious, she had the same expression her brother had worn the day before when he had glared at me in Biology and again at the end of the day.

I quickly turned back to my friends, and didn't chance a look at their table again for the rest of the lunch hour, I rushed to Biology after lunch only remembering that Edward was meant to be in here as well after I collapsed in my seat.

However Edward didn't show up for class that day, and I couldn't help but feel that I may be the reason, why had his brothers and sisters been staring at me so intently this morning, and why had he shown so much hate towards a person that he had never even met.

I thought about this throughout the whole class, and decided that tomorrow I would confront him, I wanted answers, it didn't matter that I knew for a fact I wasn't gutsy enough to do it, because tomorrow never came, Edward didn't return to school.

**Soo that was the second chapter, and I am already writing the third because I am excited, I don't know if the third will be up tomorrow night but definately in the next couple of days because I should have the time, please review and let me know what you think of the story so far, if anyone has any ideas for the story please let me know, I am also considering getting a Beta for my stories, so if you are interested please PM me. **

**Thanks**

**Dani**


End file.
